1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for unitizing three containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles and/or similar containers that require unitization. Plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container apertures are one such conventional container carrier.